Missing Glasses
by liebschaden
Summary: Basically, Farfie steals Crawford's glasses and...things...happen. XD There are not nearly enough CXF fics out there.


**Missing Glasses**

It's oddly enticing. Because I think this, I am called insane. I do the same as the kittens but go to extremes due to my sadistic ways. They kill like the rest of us and call us monsters. Isn't that being a hypocrite? To scold someone for doing something but yet you do it yourself. By that definition, who is more insane?

I'm in my room, not my cell. I rarely go there. It is only needed at certain times but not as often as most tend to think.

My attention turns to my door as it opens. Crawford, our fearless leader, enters. A slow, lazy smirk forms over my face from where I lay on my bed. I'm twirling a knife in my hand with his glasses on my stomach. I'm surprised he came to get them back. I thought he would have gotten his spare set. Apparently I was wrong.

"Farfarello…" His voice is annoyed. "…give me my glasses."

"Come get them." I toss the knife at his feet and pick up the glasses.

He walks towards me as I place them on my face. His vision isn't completely bed but he needs them for reading, mainly. When he gets to my side he reaches down to grab them. I grab his wrist and he glares at me.

I can't help but think that he looks much younger without the,.

With a lazy grace that I've perfected over the years, I reach up to touch his face. As expected, he slaps my hand away. My eye suddenly goes wide, for a brief second, at the smirk that plays on his face. I reach up again but this time, he grabs my wrist and forces it down next to my head. I didn't put up much of a struggle but he would have won anyways. He is a lot stronger than he appears to be.

"Don't act so surprised. It's what you wanted."

"Why do you give me what I want?"

"It is a secret desire that has plagued us both though I know not the reason for it."

"The forbidden fruit. Are you sure you want a taste?" My eye is half lidded and the lazy smirk has returned.

I loosen my grip on his wrist before he climbs on my bed and straddles my hips. This time I don't stop him from retrieving his glasses. He takes them off and places them on the small table next to my bed.

"The don't suit you." The humor we so rarely see from him.

He closes the space between us and connects our lips. He tongue seeks entrance into my mouth and I allow it access.

A thought crosses my mind about Adam and Eve. When they ate the forbidden fruit, they were punished. But they decided on their own. I guess curiosity really did kill that cat.

Our tongues war one another. He has more skill then I. I wonder how that is possible. Rosenkreuz disallowed any form of relationship. Perhaps it was before he went to that place. His hands quickly unbutton my vest and slip inside. I don't have my bandages on for a change so I feel his fingers tracing my skin.

He breaks the kiss to give us both some air. He starts to kill my jaw line to my ear before biting hard on the flesh. He then speaks in a low tone into it.

"There are advantages to being immune to pain."

This isn't an act of love. It's pure lust and desire and need. We don't need to be gentle. It's easier for me, I can't feel pain. That is why he came. I let out a small chuckle as he kisses down my throat.

"You're sadistic."

"You and I both." It's his easy reply.

He ventures lower and I give a slight gasp as his lips graze a nipple. I shift beneath him as he licks and bites the flesh. He moves to the other and the same.

I have never felt anything like this. Because of the events in my life, I have been deprived. I've lost out on a normal life. But at least I'm not naïve as most are. Everyone hides their true selves but when you live this sort of life, you tend to stop caring for the world.

Crawford's tongue trails down my stomach and stops at the waistband of my jeans. He sits up and starts to unbutton his crimson dress shirt before tossing it aside to the floor. I had taken his glasses because of that blood colored shirt. And this is where it led. He them unbuttons and zips down my jeans before going to do his.

He lies down on top of me and crushes our lips together again. He soon starts to slowly rub our clothed erections together. I moan into the kiss from deep within my throat. One of my hands is fisted into his hair, messing up the perfection. My other hand trails down his back. My short fingernails cause red marking on his flesh.

I groan out my displeasure when he breaks from me. He quickly removed both of our pants before positioning himself. He doesn't need to worry about being gentle. And he doesn't. He pushes in and moans deeply as I arch my hips off the bed. He starts a rhythm and hits a certain spot within me that causes all coherent thought to drift from my mind. His fingers are tight in my hips as he slams into me and I know they will cause bruises. Even though I can't feel pain, my movements will be a little stiff. He moves one hand and grasps my member. He pumps it to the movements. My grip tightens in his hair as I let out a choked gasp.

After a few minutes of the quickened pace, I release my seed onto his hand and our stomachs. My muscles clamp down on him and cause him to climax as well. He then falls on top of me and we struggle to calm our breaths. My eye is closed as I do so. It takes us a while to get our breaths under control. He lifts himself off of me and pulls out of me. He grabs my chin within his fingers and I crack my eye open to look up at him.

"Next time my glasses go missing, I'll know where to look." An unreadable smirk is on his face.

He stands from me bed and starts to redress himself. I watch him as he does so. He combs his hair with his fingers to try and tame it. It doesn't completely work. I chuckle at this. He glances back at me before grabbing his glasses from the table and places them on the bride of his nose. They glint with an eerie glow.

His glasses…I'll have them in my possession again soon.


End file.
